


Day Fourteen: Cream

by sparrowhaven



Series: Final Fantasy 14 Writing Challenge March 2021 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Dragons, Dual WoL AU, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowhaven/pseuds/sparrowhaven
Summary: The all-father of dragons has deigned to show himself...while the Warriors of Light are shopping.What's up withthat?
Series: Final Fantasy 14 Writing Challenge March 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190222
Kudos: 6





	Day Fourteen: Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Again short, but you get two stories in one day at least!

Sugar, milk, flour, eggs…there was something Lara was missing but she couldn’t think of what it was. “Roger, do you have the list I gave you?”

“Huh?” Roger looked up from the display of weapons and armor that a merchant had for sale. “List? What list?”

She stared at him. She then exhaled through her nose, and for a moment the warmth of her breath came out like smoke out of a dragon’s nostrils. “The one I gave you before we left the manor. The one I need to know what to get to make dessert tonight. That list.” 

“U-um…” He patted at his pockets quickly. There were a lot more than he was used to, due to the winter gear he was wearing. After a very awkward couple of minutes, all he turned up were a few gil and a couple of vouchers for a free hat fitting in a shop in Ishgard. Roger gave her the most sheepish smile she’d ever encountered in her life. “I, uh…forgot it?”

Not sure what she was going to say as she opened her mouth, Lara let out a surprised squeak as a voice as deep as a chasm chimed in. “Thou hast forgotten to purchase cream.” Soon after, the dragonet form of the ancient dragon Midgardsormr appeared between Roger and Lara. As usual, gauging his mood was difficult due to his reptilian face being unmoving. “‘Twas the only part of thine list of ingredients that thou needest.”

Lara snapped her fingers. “Right! I needed cream!” She gave the dragon a nod, since no one else in the market was able to see him. 

He inclined his head in kind before vanishing again.

Roger tilted his head. “That’s…weird.”

Turning back to head to where the dairy was being sold, Lara called back to him. “What’s weird?”

“Just…that was a bit quick for his usual visits, that’s all.” 

“Maybe he just wanted to help?”

He gave her a look. “His help almost always happens when we’re in a whole lot of danger.”

That gave her pause. After a moment of thinking, Lara shrugged. “He’s also been around for other, not dangerous times. He’s–” She remembered where she was just in time to stop herself from saying “a dragon” out loud. “He’s old,” She amended. “Old can lead to weird choices.”

“I guess…”

—–

“Hold this and keep whisking.” Lara left the bowl and whisk with Roger as she hurried to work on something else. While the two were considered wards of House Fortemps, due to her own inclinations (and a not-insignificant amount of pleading to Edmont de Fortemps, much to his amusement) Lara was allowed in the kitchens. She was also allowed to take the other Scions with her so long as they were assisting her. Alphinaud had yet to join, but Roger was more than willing to help when asked.

Having been given a job (that didn’t involve anything to do with watching something on the oven), he whisked the mixture as instructed. Satisfied that that was being taken care of, she hurried over to take care of…something else. He wasn’t sure what. It was probably something to make the cake taste good. Not that Lara ever made a bad cake that he had a chance to try.

Roger was thinking back to the previous treats he’d gotten to eat when an all-too-familiar sound interrupted. He blinked, then looked around for the tell-tale signs of the dragonet-sized Midgardsormr. When he didn’t see the dragon on his first pass, he casually started walking while still whisking. It’d be weird if the dragon was hiding, but he had already been kind of weird earlier. Just when he was about to give up and go back to where Lara had left him, that’s when he saw something.

Someone (maybe Lara? Maybe someone else) had set aside some cream in a bowl for some cooking step. What step exactly? He had no idea. The _far_ more important detail was the _dragon_ on the _counter_ lapping up the cream like a _coeurl kitten_. Roger stopped whisking for long enough to pinch himself. Not a dream. This was _actually_ happening. 

Midgardsormr was either finished with his stolen treat or he’d noticed the boy watching him. In any case, he looked Roger dead in the eye before vanishing back to…wherever it was that he went when he wasn’t helping. Back to the gigantic dragon corpse in Mor Dhona, maybe? He never really understood how that was possible.

“Roger? Where are you? Are you still whisking?” Lara’s voice called out to him from the other side of the kitchen. He jumped in place and hurried back, whisking at double speed to make up for the momentary pause.

It was only later when Roger realized that even if he _did_ tell anyone about what he saw, no one would believe him. As the revelation hit, he could _swear_ he heard a grunting in his head that sounded an _awful lot_ like Midgardsormr laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Dragons are like cats, just winged and scaly.


End file.
